Wasn't roaring, He was Weeping
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Iruka once didn't really know Naruto and even feared him. But one day when passing the swings he realized that a boy is a boy, no matter what is inside him. [Fluff] [Based on the song Weeping]


**Don't own don't sue.**

**Based on the song Weeping by Josh Groban. Listen to it while you read this. **

**There will be some quotes at the end of this. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"It's that boy." whispered a brunette woman to her husband as a little blonde boy passed them with some groceries The raven-haired man pulled his wife closer to him. The crushing of the pebbles in the road were on only one pair of footsteps, small, young ones.

"Don't stare at him." he hissed, "It's supposedly a curse to do so."

They moved on as two shinobi saw the lone boy came down the road. He wore a white shirt with a spiral and blue shorts. His golden hair was mess with grime in it. Both glanced at each other then back to the cursed boy and whispering to each other.

"It's Him." the shorter one leaned over a little. He eyed the boy, not wanting to look away.

"Monster. Why is it even allowed out?" The taller one turned more toward his friend. They both narrowed their eyes as he came up along side of them. But the blonde focused on the ground, clutching his paper bag to his chest for comfort. The shorter shinobi took a small step away for the boy as his friend moved back along side him. Once the child passed, then leaned over still watching him.

"Those marks on his face." began the taller before the other put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk about it." they turned away and continued on their way. The marks resembled whiskers on the little boy. Long ago a brave man, known as the Yondaime, placed the Kyuubi, a fox-demon, into the boy for the safety and died. It was forbidden to talk about it. The boy headed toward the play ground. Stopping to see a parent get their child and leave quickly because the blonde showed up. He then moved to a swing and sat down, rocking slightly.

The lonely child began knew he was alone with only the creaking of the swing to be heard. He broke down and began weeping softly. He hated the looks, the glares, the hissing. Why him? What did he ever do? Why did he have to suffer? A pained whimper leaked out as he tried to hide the pain by smothering his face into the brown bag.

An older shinobi passed by but stopped to glance to the boy on the swing. The shinobi's hair was up in a pony tail colored brown and had a scar across his nose. Iruka, the man's name, knew the boy as Naruto. Though the boy did contain a demon, the third hokage their leader had explained that it didn't make the boy a threat. Infact, Naruto was just a container and would never be a monster to the people.

Iruka turned fully toward Naruto. Dirty clothes, messy hair; it was clear no one cared for the boy. The brunette understood the lack of parents himself. But still there was a small fear, not just in him but everyone, because of how many the demon had killed. Iruka could still hear the roaring of the beast in his mind.

But a small whimper caught his ear. Could it be? The blonde boy was crying. The sound and sight broke the man's heart. Sucking in courage, he walked over to Naruto who was lost in his tears and loneliness.

"Don't cry." he spoke softly as he knelt down. This startled little Naruto who winced away. But their eyes met, blue and black, sadness and concern. "I'm Iruka."

"I-I'm Naruto?" the boy choked out a little unsure what to do.

"It'll be ok Naruto." he whipped the boy's tears from his tan face and smiled. This wasn't the monster everyone thought of, it was just a little boy all alone. A small, weak smile pushed onto Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "What you got there?"

"Food. Mainly Ramen." It was odd how calm he felt talking to Iruka. The brunette shinobi smiled this time with teeth showing.

"Oh? I like ramen. Come on Let me help you get home." He wanted so badly to make Naruto feel better. Nodding, the blonde hopped up catching his bag as it slipped a little. "You need me to carry it? I don't mind."

"No I got it. I'm strong." The boy smiled showing teeth as well. _'Yes you are.'_ thought Iruka as they began toward Naruto's home. As they walked, the two talked about many things; weather, the academy, favorite things. Once in front of the lonely apartment, Iruka could se that the boy really was alone. "Thank you. See you around."

"Hey," his voice stopped the blonde boy, making him turn back. Their eyes met again, blue and black. The brunette decided that a little kindness would mean so much to the boy. "Why don't you come with me to get some fresh ramen?"

Naruto's eyes lit up as he gave an exaggerated nod. Iruka waited outside till the boy came out. The two headed to the ramen stand. Iruka couldn't stop smiling at the happy boy babbling about silly things. This was no monster, not at all. Just a boy, just like other; hyper, imaginative, and tough. He and Naruto were no different.

Some people stared at the two, walking so calmly and talking. It was very rare to see anyone walk with Naruto, let alone talk with him too. Iruka gave a few glares at some but focused mainly on the blonde. There was no need to build this wall of stigma on this kid. The Kyuubi was a monster, true, but that didn't make the child any less then others who played and caused mischief. In Konoha, people held fear and hate toward him. But to one shinobi, he found a bright child who could do great things. He looked forward to that day.

What happened in the past didn't matter now. One day very soon this child would be his student and be one of the best, he hoped. The blonde flashed about toothed grin at the taller man. Naruto was a good boy. Iruka felt a little sad that it took the blue-eyed boy's small whimpers of loneliness to catch his heart.

_"If you can give your son one gift let is be enthusiasm." -Bruce Barton"_

_"Kindness is the flower of friendship" -Lin Yutang_

_"Respect is the tie of every friendship" -Renato Fencini_

_"Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood." -Madam Marie Curie_

_"If you don't feel the need to change the world, you never seen a child suffer then ask you why they had to." - me_

* * *

**Comment? Go on, you know you want to.**


End file.
